The Misadventures of Miranda
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: A uptight girl who got herself into creepy and strange misadventures with her crazy new friends.
1. A Ghost in Echo Creek

Echo Creek Cemetery

A mexican teenage girl with long black hair in a bun, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a grayish pink sweater, a white shirt, gray skirt, white socks and black flat shoes. Her name is Miranda Melendez.

Miranda saws a girl's headstone.

Here Lies Maria Carmen Luz Morales

1907-1976

Miranda puts the flowers on Marimen's grave.

Miranda walked out of the cemetery.

The next morning

Melendez Household

Miranda let out a cute yawn as she stretch her arms.

Suddenly she hears a voice

"Aww how cute"

It was the ghost of a mexican flapper.

She had curly black hair in a bobcut, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a beaded necklace, a pinkish orange dress, a cloche hat and black flat shoes.

"Hi"

Miranda screamed

"No no i won't scare you"

Miranda gulped

"I'm Marimen"

"Miranda"


	2. Friend in Need

Echo Creek Academy

Miranda was carrying the books but bumped into a Portuguese boy around her age.

Miranda said "I'm sorry it wasn't my fault"

A Portuguese boy said "It's okay"

He had brown hair, brown eyes and light brown skin. He wears a orange striped shirt, blue pants, black shoes and a gray newsboy cap.

Miranda and Joao blushed

"I'm Joao"

"Miranda"

School bell rings

Joao and Miranda said "Whoa! we're going to history class!"

Miranda pulls Joao.

Clock transition

"Miss. Melendez you got an A"

Miranda said "Yes!"

"Mr. Farinha you got an B"

Joao said "Yes! Miranda i got an B for brainless fun!"

Miranda facepalmed "That's an B for brilliance"

Joao said "Oh"

Miranda said "But you can use your brain when it comes to supernatural misadventures"

Joao blushed

Clock transition

School bell rings

Everyone was running out of the school.

Miranda hears a voice

"Aww how cute"

It was Brittney Wong.

Brittney said "A smart girl in love with a clumsy boy Scandalous!"

Miranda said "What do you want Brittney"

Brittney said "Oh i was wondering that...you have a boyfriend!"

Miranda said "What n-no i don't have a bo-boyfriend"

Brittney mocked "Miranda and Joao sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Miranda blushed "Ay Dios Mio!"

Clock transition

Miranda walked to her house and opened the door.

Miranda said "Mom i'm-"

She heard her mother laughing

Miranda screamed

"Miranda come to meet the ghost who's gonna be living with us"

Miranda said "Wha-what"

Marimen said "What! i don't know these are your parents"

"Would it be great with Marimen's lively energy around the house"

Marimen smiled

Miranda said "We came here with the litter of puppies"

Suddenly an idea popped into Marimen's brain.

Marimen gasped "I love puppies!"

Marimen chanted and all of a sudden the ghost puppies appears.

Miranda's parents cooed

But Miranda let out a scream as the ghost puppies walked around her.

"Miranda what would you show Marimen her room"

Marimen and Miranda were running up the stairs as the ghost puppies follow her.

Clock transition

Miranda said "Here's your new room"

The ghost puppies appear behind Miranda

Miranda screamed

Marimen said "Okay i can work with this"

Miranda closed her eyes

She hears a thunder clapping and a ghostly moaning.

Miranda opened her eyes and see a mexican style girl's bedroom.

Miranda's jaw dropped

Marimen said "That's better"

Miranda said "I can't wait to tell Joao about this"

Clock transition

Miranda said "Okay Joao open your eyes"

Joao hears someone humming a sweet tune.

It was Marimen

Joao gulped

Marimen said "Boo"

Joao was about to scream but Miranda covers his mouth.

"Joao calm down this is Marimen"

Joao shakes Marimen's hand but it pass through.

Joao nervously laughed

However Brittney sees them laughing.

Brittney said "So Miranda got new friends it's time to teach her a lesson"


	3. Quinceanera Fantasmal

Miranda was wearing a light blue dress, pearl earrings, a gold necklace and blue flat shoes. She had her long black hair in a curly ponytail.

Marimen said "You look hermosa!" as she pinches Miranda's cheek.

Miranda blushed "Thanks Marimen"

"Today is my Quinceanera Fantasmal"

Miranda said "It's a rite of passage for girls who turned 15 in ghost years."

Marimen blushed

"I know you're become a young woman"

Marimen said "Lo Siento i can't help it it happens when ghosts blush"

Miranda facepalmed

Clock transition

Echo Creek Academy

Brittney said "Ugh i can't believe we're invited to a ugly flapper ghost's quinceanera"

Sabrina said "I hope it got presents!"

Miranda said "Shh shh shh she's here!"

Marimen opens the doors.

Everyone said "Happy Quinceanera!"

Marimen was wearing a coral pink dress, a pink beaded necklace, a pink cloche hat and white shoes.

Marimen gasped

Miranda said "Let the party begin!"

Sabrina gives Marimen a present.

Jackie gives Marimen a present.

Marimen began to dance.

Miranda rubbed her arm.

Miranda join in

Everyone cheers

Brittney said "What!? I'm speechless!"


End file.
